And on this night
by OCFan28
Summary: Just a little one shot of how I would have liked chapter 20 to have gone in Eclipse. Rated M for lemons, kind of OOC Stephanie Meyer owns all these wonderful characters, not I sadly : R&R Please!


I wanted this to be the night, I needed this to be the night. I could no longer control my need for him, and as I sat up in bed going over Biology notes, I realized this was pointless. I would never be able to focus when thoughts of Edward danced through my mind. Suddenly I found myself planning, calculating.

Maybe if I seduce him---Maybe if I can make him want me as much as I want him, maybe then he ca learn to throw caution to the wind and just enjoy being with me.

"Yeah, sure Bella, seduce Edward, that's really smart thinking." I thought aloud to myself. With my luck, I would manage to break my leg in the process. As I sat motionless caught up in my own thoughts, the window opened and in slid my vampire boyfriend with ease.

"Ya know you could have come through the front door, Charlie's gone for the night" I reminded him.

"I could have, but this way is so much better" He told me as he kissed me lightly on the lips. It wasn't enough for me, but for the moment, I would have to make do.

"What are you studying?" He asked me.

"Ugh, I'm trying to study for our biology test tomorrow, for some of us, this is the first round of bio" I joked, knowing that he had had more years of biology than I could even imagine.

"Edward, there's something I want to talk to you about" I began.

Here it comes, don't fuck this up Bella.

"Anything love, whats on your mind?" He asked me as his hand gently stroked my cheek. I could already feel my body heating up and reacting to his touch.

"Edward, there's only one thing that I could possibly want while I'm still human. Graduation is coming in like 2 weeks, I know we don't have much time left, and I just want one thing..." I explained, unable to look him in the face for some reason. He cupped his hands around my face bringing it up so I could look him in the eyes.

"Bella, I love you more than anyone, more than _anything_. Whatever it is you wish for, I promise I'll do" He whispered to me. My heart was flying through me, and I was sure it was going to burst right out of my chest.

"Bella, your heart is racing, what is it love, talk to me" He said, trying to get me to open up. I opened my eyes and looked deeply into his.

"The wish, my last wish, is for you. Edward I want _you_" I told him. He stared into my eyes for a moment, still not saying anything, when suddenly his face went to my neck and he planted light feathery kisses along the hollow of my throat.

"I'm right here darling, you have me. I am yours and only yours" He whispered gently into my ear. My whole body shook as fireworks went off inside me. It was like electricity flowed through my veins.

He laid me back onto the bed carefully as he hovered above me holding his weight off of me. My breathing was erratic and heavy, and I could feel heat spiking between my legs. I thought for sure I was going to explode just by having him look at me. His head bent down to my face and gently kissed my lips. It wasn't long before his tongue begged for entrance. I opened immediately and felt his tongue crash into my mouth, searching; exploring. As he pulled away and began sucking lightly on my collarbone, I began tugging at my shirt trying to pull it off of me. Edward lifted himself off of me and sighed.

"Bella. Love. What are you doing?" He asked.

_Am I that bad at this that it isn't even obvious what I want?_

"Edward, I don't know if your aware or not, but having sex usually entails being naked. It's kind of in the job description." I explained breathlessly.

"Bella we can't do this, not tonight. I told you, in the future we will give it a try. But now is not the time, or the place. You have to be patient sweetheart" He stated as kindly as he could. I looked away trying my hardest to fight the tears forming in my eyes. I got up and began to walk to the door when suddenly his arm wrapped around my waist and stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"You don't want me, whats the point? I'll just go find somebody who does!" I yelled. Angry at myself the very second the words left my mouth. I didn't want anybody else. What I wanted was Edward. The one thing I couldn't have.

"You know, you're being completely ridiculous. Do you honestly, completely, believe without a doubt in your silly little head, that I don't want to be with you?" He asked; his honey brown eyes searing into my face. I felt a wave of heat of rush to my face as more tears poured out.

"I don't know, maybe." I began.

"Edward, I don't know why you're still with me. Look at me, I'm nothing special. I'm just average. I'm clumsy, I attract danger from every angle, I don't shine like the other girls do" I sobbed. The hurt and pain was written all over his face, he couldn't believe these were my true thoughts. I couldn't look him in the face any longer, I turned to walk away, but before I could reach the door he grabbed my hand and spun me around so my back was against the wall. He hoisted me up into his arms in one swift move, and held me as if I was completely weightless. He began kissing at my tears and then touched his forehead to mine staring deep into my eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are the one I want. I want every part of you for always. You have no idea how truly amazing you are, and if you need me to prove it to you, I will. I surrender, I give in" His whispered, and I could feel his icy cold breath across my face.

Were we really going to do this?

He held me in his arms and gently placed me down on the bed and got started on removing my shirt.

Oh my God, we really are going to do this.

He pulled at my long sleeved green and white shirt and lifted it above my head before throwing it somewhere on the other side of the room. I laid in bed underneath him in my black bra and jeans. He flashed me his gorgeous smile and began planting kisses all along my neck and chest. My breathing kicked up again and my hands began to undo the buttons on his shirt. It wasn't long before his shirt joined mine somewhere on the floor. His cool hands reached to my back and unhooked the clasps of my bra. Gently and carefully, he pulled off my bra revealing my breasts. He smiled at me for a second before returning his face to mine and softly kissing my lips.

His hands found my breasts and he began massaging and tweaking them lightly. I tried hard to suppress a moan but couldn't help myself, I gasped loudly in response to his touches.

"Bella love, you don't have to hold back your moans, it lets me know I'm doing it right" He whispered into my ear as his left hand moved down to the button on my jeans. As he pulled them off slowly and delicately, I felt a gush of hot liquid seep through my underwear. His hands traced my abdomen and lightly played with my cotton underwear. I couldn't take the teasing anymore.

"Edward" I moaned.

"You have to touch me Edward, p-p-please touch me" I begged.

"Your wish is my command" He told me as he pulled off my last remaining article of clothing. He placed one hand at my clit and began rubbing it lightly in circles, and used the other hand to slip into my core. I felt his fingers pushing in and out of me and couldn't stop screaming. I was so thankful in that moment, that Charlie wasn't home. I had no idea I would be this loud, I just couldn't stop myself.

I felt a tightening coming on in my stomach. I knew it could only mean one thing.

"EDWARD!" I screamed out as the orgasm overtook my body. My hips bucked and my body shook as I moaned. It was the single most amazing thing I had ever experienced.

But now, now I was ready for us to be joined together as one. I pulled at the buckle on his jeans and slid his pants down. His bulging erection was completely obvious. I was shocked I could have that kind of effect on him. I pulled down his boxers and revealed his manhood. He was huge, something I should have expected.

"Wow" Was I could manage to say. He laughed gently and kissed my ear.

"It'll fit love" He whispered as if he were able to read my mind. Speaking of minds...

"Wait, I just have one question" I began. He looked into my eyes waiting for me to speak.

"Does...does she see" I tried to form the words but just couldn't.

"Does Alice see us having sex?" He asked. Forming what I wanted to say but couldn't.

"Does she?" I asked

"Well I mean yes she does, but it's not like she's going to watch sweetheart. But yes, she knows its going to happen. So be ready for a massive hug fest and a speech on how "You're now a woman". But for tonight, in this moment, let's not focus on Alice" He told me as his hard member touched my opening as if asking permission to enter. I nodded and felt him enter shortly after. The pain was strong, though he tried to lesson it by rubbing my clit once more, it was a mixture of pain and pleasure, of heaven and hell. But it wasn't long before the pain gave way to immense pleasure.

We were enveloped in a sheet of sweat and our breathing had turned into ragged panting. We rocked back in forth in our sweet rhythm when I felt the coiling tightening in my stomach once again.

"Edward" I moaned. "E-E-Edward I-I-Oh God-I-Edward I'm gonna I'm gonna" I could no longer form words logically together, though I knew he knew what I wanted to say. His head rested along my forehead at this point. He merely nodded his head in response and added "Me too" I felt the orgasm shoot through my legs and into my stomach and chest. I screamed as I felt the wonderful pleasure and felt him gush into me. After we road out of waves, we fell back onto the bed panting. I sat up and locked eyes with his.

"Let's do that again"

**Hope ya'll liked it! This was totally my first attempt at lemons, so I'm not sure how good I did, but I tried! Reviews are always helpful :D**


End file.
